It's All Your Fault
by Miss Lacy
Summary: Five times Merlin got blamed by Morgana. Set sparatically from season one to the future. So Mergana you can't unsee it even if you squint. Shameless fluff ensues. Complete!


**A little Mergana oneshot, Five times Morgana blamed Merlin for something, shameless fluff. This is my first fanfic for this pair. Don't hesitate to drop a review. Love.**

Merlin strolled down the corridor to Arthur's rooms with a bounce in his step and a tune on his lips. The manservant was usually cheerful but today he was in especially good spirits; spirits that heightened when the lady Morgana entered the corridor. "Milady" he greeted, with his usual sideways smile.

"Merlin" Morgana blushed, looking down. She had been planning on avoiding him, what had happened last night was completely inappropriate. She was the king's ward for God's sake and king's wards are _not_ supposed to fraternize with servants. But that look he was giving her…

"Did you know, Milady, the guards only patrol this corridor every fifteen minutes." Merlin still wore that endearingly shy smile but his actions held an earned confidence as he backed her up to where her back brushed the wall.

"What of it?" The haughty tone sounded false even to her own ears and Morgana silently cursed her body for betraying her in a moment like this. He was close, too close, yet drawing ever closer.

"Well," he said cheekily, "There's an awful lot you can do in fifteen minutes." And then he pressed his mouth to hers. Morgana's arms were around him in an instant, pulling him closer; her fingers brushing through his hair or stroking his face. Merlin ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to his assault. Morgana moaned into his mouth as he continued to pleasure her with his tongue; pushing, pulling, knowing exactly what she liked.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice brought them back to reality with a snap. "Merlin, where have you got to?" The crown prince hadn't yet entered the corridor but if the clanging footsteps were any indication he soon would.

"We've got to hide!" Morgana hissed urgently, it was apparent what they had been doing just moments before swollen lips and rumpled hair were dead giveaways and if Uther were to hear of it…

"In here, quick!" Merlin opened a door near them and pushed her inside, following closely behind. Not a moment too soon as Arthur's footsteps now sounded exactly where they had been canoodling seconds before. A second pair of footsteps joined the prince's.

"Sir Leon, I have been meaning to speak with you about the border patrols…" It promised to be a lengthy conversation. Morgana stifled a cough as she looked around the minute and cobweb filled broom closet she now shared with Merlin.

"This is all your fault." She muttered waving the dust away from her nose.

* * *

Gwen sighed sympathetically as she held her mistress's hair for the third morning that week. Morgana tensed and continued to retch rather violently into the basin on her bathroom floor. This was getting ridiculous! There was no reason she should fall to illness, she could count on one hand the number of times she had been ill in her entire life. She willed her body to overcome whatever irked it so and was rewarded with another heaving fit. What could cause this? A plague? But there appeared to be no other victims. Sorcery? No, was she turning into Uther and seeing spells at every turn? She had heard that some women developed such symptoms when…

"Gwen, bring me Gaius!" The open fear in her friend's eyes was more than enough to spur Gwen into action.

"Gaius yes, of course my lady." Gwen hurried away, leaving Morgana to revisit each and every midnight tryst she had shared with Merlin and curse herself for not better heeding her nursemaid's warnings on the dangers of men. Gaius hurried into Morgana's chambers; apprentice in tow, to find her lying in bed and looking more frightened than even her most horrid nightmares had left her.

"What seems to be troubling you, my dear?" Gaius asked as her as he began his examination; Merlin hovering like a worried mother hen just outside of his line of vision.

"I've had ungodly heaves these past three mornings and I could only think of one cause for such discomforts…" Gaius bent down to retrieve something from his bag and Morgana took the opportunity to give Merlin a very pointed look. He looked from her glaring eyes to her flat stomach and back again his eyes growing large as he grasped her meaning, silently cursing himself for not being more careful.

"This is all you fault, Merlin!" Morgana hissed with almost palpable venom to her words.

"Well, unless Merlin has developed a way to cause the common cold that seems highly unlikely, my dear." Gaius patted her hand reassuringly and began to pack up his instruments.

* * *

Merlin opened the door to his bedroom a tiny crack and peeked outside. Gaius was snoring loudly and he smiled before silently picking his way across the room. It was long after the final watch had been called but not late enough for the patrols to be at their most active. All in all it was the perfect time for some nighttime _activities. _He had almost made it to the door when he tripped over the mop and sent several buckets falling with a loud clang. Gaius sat straight up now wide awake.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He asked after a few seconds of looking around bleary eyed for an intruder.

"Er, out?" Merlin gave his best cheeky grin but wasn't surprised when it didn't work. He rubbed his hand through his hair as he received the Gaius Eyebrow and prepared for one of his guardian's longer sermons.

By the time Merlin made it to Morgana's chambers she had given up waiting for him and was fast asleep. A soft smile crossed his face as he watched her; she was so beautiful when she slept, so innocent. He went to her beside and crawled in beside her, wrapping his long arms around her petite form and pulling her close.

"Sorry I'm so late; Gaius was giving me a lecture on proper chastity and avoiding the tavern." He kissed her forehead gently and felt her stir in his arms.

"And I'm sure it was all your fault." Morgana murmured as she snuggled deeper into his warm embrace.

* * *

Morgana threw open the doors to the great hall. Her magic crackled around her as she stalked towards the table where King Arthur and his court sorcerer, Merlin, sat breaking their fast. She snatched up the nearest object and threw it. The spoon bounced off Merlin's tunic and he stared up at her in shock. Immediately all conversation ceased and two pairs of eyes turned towards her. She worked hard to keep her temper; Arthur wondered what his bumbling ex-manservant had done now.

"Morgana? Is something the matter?" Merlin asked innocently, slowly rising to his feet. She gave a strangled shriek and threw a bowl. It missed his head by a foot and crashed into the pillar behind him. He stared at her, astonished. "Morgana, this isn't like you. For one, your aim is usually much bett-" Merlin barely avoided being conked in the head with a goblet.

"To think I believed you!"

"About what exactly?" he asked tentatively. He started moving cautiously backwards but stopped when she picked up a pitcher.

"This!" She waved her hand about in a manner that suggested she was either referring to her braid or Arthur's breakfast.

"Well that was helpful. Morgana wait!" he dodged the pitcher, "I am sure that whatever I did wrong I can make it up to you." He skittered to the left and narrowly missed a plate. "But please, just tell me what I _did._"

"What you _did_? It's more like what you _didn't_ do. 'Oh don't worry Morgana,'" she began in a rather poor, high pitched, imitation of his voice, "'This potion is foolproof, there won't be any surprises, I swear'…" A look of comprehension and shock slowly crept across his face.

"You mean..." he trailed off hesitantly.

"I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" The room went deathly still, "This. Is. All. Your. Fault."

* * *

It had been several years since Arthur was named king and had brought peace to Albion. Morgana shared a place with Merlin as court sorcerer. Merlin the wise and Morgana the seer, they were called. At present however, Morgana looked less than her usual regal self. Her hair was matted and her face damp with sweat but her eyes shone with an unspeakable amount of adoration and love as she took the tiny bundle Gaius handed to her. She held the baby, her first, to her chest looking down at the unbelievably blue eyes and tuft of dark hair that marked him clearly as his father's. Tearing her eyes away from the impossible perfect creature in her arms she looked up at the man who truly was her destiny. Merlin's arms were wrapped around her as he stared at the babe, his mouth slightly open as though he _still _couldn't fathom its existence. Feeling his wife's gaze he met her eyes questioningly.

"This is all your fault." But she said it with a smile.

**Fin**


End file.
